nicktoonfanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Road Trip with Eminem
Jesus Christ Livwes.jpg Eminem is pixelated LOL.jpg Eminem is Shady LOL OMG.jpg Jesus Christ a Hero indeed he was.jpg Jesus Christ Livwes.jpg Eminem is pixelated LOL.jpg Eminem is Shady LOL OMG.jpg Jesus Christ a Hero indeed he was.jpg thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right The Road Trip with Eminem is a new Movie about Jesus Christ tagging along with Eminem on a road trip. PLOT Eminem has 35 Contacts but only one can go and he decides to bring Jesus Christ with him. Eminem is going to Japan to sing live performances of Lose Yourself, TIll i collapse, and Crack a Bottle! it will take about...54 Hours so to pass the time Eminem + Jesus Christ listnened to Eminem's + Jesus Christ's songs. 5 Hours into the Road Trip... things get heated up this 54 Year Old Japanese Guy FLip off Eminem and both cars stop instantly then Eminem and the 54 year Old Japanese Guy are about to brawl when Jesus Christ says: guys there is no reason to fight just because somebody flipped off someone else whati s your name sir? Tokan okay Tokan say you're sorry for doing that i'm s--- then Tokan and Eminem start punching each other then Jesus Christ puts a crack in the street which get's Tokan's and Eminem's attention and decided to stop fighting that took about 54 Mins... 5 Hrs later Eminem apolgizes to Jesus Christ about the Ruffle and says: Hey, Jesus Christ i am sorry for the Ruffle between me and Tokan it is okay Eminem no problem then Eminem says: he liet's listen to one of your songs whch one? i'll press the random button and wil slee waht it is... it is Docking a Homo-Hop Song which is 1:23 Min + Secs then the song is over and the car stops.. Eminem + Jesus Christ look into each other's eyes for about 14 Seconda and then they are kissing each other passionately out of control and after about 4 Hours of that, they start Docking each other a very roamntic thing between Eminem and Jesus Christ and then Eminem remembers that he has to be in Japan in about 21 Hrs + 43 secs so they had to hurry they were there, Eminem + Jesus Christ were holding hands as tehy were going into the Japan Arena to sing : Lose yourself, Till I Collapse, + crack a Bottle! after that they wnet back to Eminem's Housr and started Kissing, Hugging, Docking and that is the story of The Road Trip with Eminem. CAHRACTERS Jesus Christ Eminem Tokan Random Bystanders LOCATIONS Japan Arena Fight Street Eminem's Car Eminem's House Eminem's Phone RECEPTION Rotten TOmatoes gave it a 79% a "Cool + Inspiring" Movie about Eminem + Jesus Christ on a Road Trip hjaving Romantic Moments in the movie great for a Inspiring motivated Rapeer or a Homosexual / in the closey man. TRIVIA/GOOFS *The name of this Movie is called The Road Trip with Eminem *Eminem has 35 Contacts in this Movie. *Tokan { THe 54 Year Old Japanese Guy} flipped off Eminem. *Eminem has a Random Button on his Radio Thing. *Eminem has a hasty Side. *Eminem is the 2nd Main Character. *Japan Arena is one of the Locatrons in this Movie. *Eminem's Phone has 35 Contacts icnluding Jesus Christ. *Rotten TOmatoes is a Movie reviewing site. *Jesus Christ + Eminem start doing romantic things with each other.